creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ why did you delete my story LexiBug (talk) 23:47, December 19, 2014 (UTC)lexibug why did you delet my story? ShadowLord13 (talk) 03:03, December 20, 2014 (UTC)ShadowLord13 Iv'e noticed on your talk page that that the only people who leave you messages are people asking why yoou deleted their stories. As a change i would actualy like to show my appreciation to you to all the magnificent creepypastas you have made Ravagerofrepent (talk) 11:54, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello. My story was recently deleted and I don't want to be like everyone and ask why (it obviously wasn't very good XD) but is there anything I can do to improve it? I read the linked guide but didn't find it too terribly helpful, and I really want to improve my writing. Thanks. Adman1599 (talk) 23:29, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi I want to make my creepy pasta better I have already wrote a different version on note pad but can I upload it? thx for the help Surely I'm allowed to remove warnings once the problem has been corrected?? SMILE DARN YA SMILE (talk) 02:16, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to bother you but do I press new section? Srry againNatural gta hunter (talk) 02:23, December 21, 2014 (UTC) To make a deletion appeal sorry if this is getting annoying should I talk about this to another admin? Okay, Thank you for the tips. I'll edit my story in order for it to meet the guidelines. After existing it, do I just repost it or is there a process I would have to go through to get it approved after being removed? Adman1599 (talk) 12:46, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Just wanting to know why Full House story got deleted CrowOtaku (talk) 16:52, December 21, 2014 (UTC) CrowOtaku Hey, just wanted to thank you for deleting my story. Turns out I forgot my summary AND my tags! Silly me! Thanks for fixing that up...Unless that is not the reason. If it is not, then please tell me what it is :P --SBproductions12 (talk) 19:39, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the warning I will stop immediately --CreatureOfNightmares Road of Recurrence Hi Empy! I came to your profile to explain to you that my pasta, "Road of Recurrence" is actually, despite it's initial appearance, a theory pasta. It stems from my thoughts about death and the afterlife, though it's not very apparent until the end of the pasta. Just in case you don't remember, the reason I'm telling you this is because you removed "Theory" from it's categories. I hope you understand what I mean. Have a nice day. :P ColorlessAngelz (talk) 21:05, December 21, 2014 (UTC) School sux Can we have School Sux now? I didn't count but I'm pretty sure the goal of eleven threads on the WW has been reached. Please? >Insert puppy image here.< Sykokillah (talk) 21:21, December 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Here's a list: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408156 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:407139 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408673 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408086 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408266 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408963 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408350 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:407967 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:409283 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:409222 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:408375 These may not be all of them and I'm still planning on giving more (I only gave 3 out of those) reviews so we might even reach the 15 mark. Sykokillah (talk) 21:53, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure, as long as I'm getting School Sux. Sykokillah (talk) 21:59, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :You monster! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:00, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello there Empyreallnvective, I appreciate you stopping by to welcome me here and link me the site rules :) At this present moment I cannot think of anything I require assistance with, but I do appreciate your generosity :) I'm actually often on this site reading pastas, I made my profile/account so I can tell people just how much they terrified me XD I do hope you are well and I wish you a Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays depending on your preference. Keep safe during the holiday period :) Kind regards, Mutterings. (Apologies, I forget how to sign my name, it's something like **** lol, I'm working on it XD) I am fixing the story now ok ShadowLord13 (talk) 18:51, December 23, 2014 (UTC)ShadowLord13 Ok you know what, close the damn story, you want to be an ass and assum shit then alright. I told you why and all you carea about is grammar this amd grammar that, you dont hear reason you only want what you want. I have intentions on editing my story but appearntly me being human and not a grammar nazi like you is a problem. I asked for others opinons so i could improve ita nd im being drilled on it being a JTF story when its not, then you come in as a grammer nazi and assum shit, then close it with out me having a word, well you know what then take the whole thing down. you only read what you wanted, ignoing the fact i stated i have dyslixa and that grammar was an issue for me. But hey what ever right? We cant all be perfect so we get told off and ban. I wonder if stephen king had this much trouble with grammar nazis, trying to get help and opinions only to have them be insulted and then ban with out having a final word. Tayuski (talk) 20:49, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Actually, i did work on the story after it was deleted the first time. I tried the best i could and i honestly did only post it again to ask for help but i was pissy after hearing the same shit. I know my grammar needed work i was asking help on it then when i read that someone assumed it was a JTK and didnt actually read the story that pissed me off more, then you came in with all the grammar stuff. Like i said, i did try, i went throw the whole thing to try and fix it the best i could and now yoru assuming i havent worked on it since it was deleted the first time? i can always get the one i posted the first time and you can see just how worse that was one as well then tell me i didnt do shit. I was fine until all the comparing shit happen then you come in and close it while you assum on my actions.Tayuski (talk) 21:19, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Ahhh I see, thank you very much for clarifying that! :D I'll be sure to check our the link you provided, I do love a good pasta :D Much appreciated o/ Mutterings (talk) 00:43, December 24, 2014 (UTC) I AM NOT FUCKING AROUND, STOP THIS SHIT! I CAN MAKE AS MANY ACCOUNTS AS I WANT! I would like to apologies for my actions, i was stressed and annoyed. Not that it gives me an excites and im not trying to make one. Im not lieing though when i said i tired to fix it on my own i know you and others where helping me with the spelling and grammar but it just stressed me out more trying to figure it out. I know i was in the wrong and again im sorry. As for why i havent fixed my story is simply because i am having alot of issues in my personal life currently and with all the errors my fail story has in it.. i just dont have the time for it, i came off in a bad way and it was uncalled for. Again, i apologies. Have a nice holiday.Tayuski (talk) 05:42, December 24, 2014 (UTC) I was just wondering as to the specific reasons behind the deletion of my pasta. Thanks. Syme1984 (talk) 07:14, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Yo, Empy It's been a few months since Resident Devir left the rollback team. His name is still on the css here, can you remove that? Thx Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 09:24, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Workshop I made a micropasta to showcase an example of talent, and I can't submit it to the Writers Workshop for feedback. Why is this? I click the submit button but nothing happens, the page doesn't even load or refresh.Alstinson (talk) 18:40, December 24, 2014 (UTC) I'll try posting it one more time, then I'll try one of your ideas. Thanks.Alstinson (talk) 18:45, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Question regarding user pages Hey, Just thought I'd let you know, the User DeeReeve (who is currently blocked for vandalising SKELETONS' user page) also vandalised WatcherAzazel's page. IDK if this changes his ban or not, but I undid the vandalism. On to my actual question, is it OK to edit other people's user pages if you're undoing vandalism? If not, I sincerely apologise for doing so. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 19:54, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Permission to Upload Pasta? I wanted to upload a poem titled "Dread" to this site. However, there previously was a deleted CP of that title, so I don't know if I'm allowed to upload my poem or not. Boadicea the Warrior Queen (talk) 13:54, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the tips, I appreciate it! Knight of Cydonia (talk) 23:24, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays from Tyber Zann Hey, Empy, Happy Holidays! You see, I was walking through the local museum the other day when I found this Creepypasta that was in Wall o’ Text form. You know, the kind that looks really ugly and isn’t acceptable here? Yeah, anyway, I was wondering if you could come over and take it down for me. It’s called Rosetta Stone. I’ve attached a picture of it below. Thanks man, and have a great day! Tyberzannisultra (talk) 00:31, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm trying to edit my pasta but I can't edit it, it gives me a error, what can I do? (MikiNamine) i should be un banned. I was banned for roleplaying? I photoshopped a pic of herobrine in a closet and it was an obvious joke. How is this roleplaying? I think you should have given me at least a warning after i posted it to stop. It wasn't even roleplaying and i think i should be un banned. Hello. Please can i have a reason why VVVVVVVV Prototype was deleted? Thank you. Gumballlover (talk) 21:30, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Question Hello. I have a question. Why was my page VVVVVVVV Prototype deleted? Thanks in advance. Gumballlover (talk) 21:32, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Emoticons - IMPORTANT BEFORE creating new emoticons please read the top of MediaWiki:Emoticons for instructions. Thank you! Shining-Armor (talk) 09:30, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Category to be removed from blog post Have fun. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''Call me Mr. Raider, call me Mr. Wrong, call me insane.]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I'd say "I know what I want and I want it now. I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. J."]] 23:21, December 28, 2014 (UTC) FUCK YOU, YA PIECE OF SHIT CUNT! GO EAT A BIG FLOPPY DONKEY DICK. NO ONE ON THIS FUCKING WIKI REALLY LIKES YOU, THEY'RE JUST SCARED OF YOU CUZ UR A BULLY AND A COCK SUCKING DICK BITCH! FUCK YOU AND YOUR DOGS AND YOUR MOM! :Aww, baby's first butthurt rage. It's adorable. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:27, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I found another blog with a wrong category. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|Call me Mr. Raider, call me Mr. Wrong, call me insane.]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'''I'd say "I know what I want and I want it now. I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. J."]] 23:33, December 28, 2014 (UTC) And I expect breakfast in bed every morning for a month. We should get our wishes at about the same speed. :P WatcherAzazel (talk) 01:32, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Advertising in Blog Posts? Is advertising like this blog post allowed? 'Cause it seems like this post is just spam. Underscorre - Talk to me 11:52, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Stupid Question Ok I think I'm just really stupid but.... where can I post a pasta...?Meranox (talk) 13:29, December 29, 2014 (UTC) OK thanks for the answer, i'll do that then Meranox (talk) 14:03, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Guess what? THERE'S MOOOOORE! [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''As we sit here alone, looking for a reason to go on,]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'it's so clear that all we have now, are our thoughts of yesterday.']] 19:09, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Someone's a bit fussy... You are the most pathetic excuse for a person I've ever "met." Not in real ife of course, luckily. You suck more balls than a horny vaccum cleaner, and I hope you realize this. Also, you called me "adorable" and I'm a child. SEX OFFENDER! WE GOT A SEX OFFENDER OVER HERE. CALL CHRIS HANSEN, THIS MAN WANTS TO PUT HIS FINGER IN MY ASS! Sorry for posting that thread to the workshop, and wasting your time in the process. Do you know where I could post my question at? --M-S-D-30 (talk) 03:39, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much for your help, hope you have a happy New Year. Thanks for the advice Emp! I guess I missed that section... whoops. Anyways, thanks and have a good night! :) Aeternum Nox (talk) 05:05, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey did you delete "The Singing House" because the writer requested it to be deleted? Kroney-2 (talk) 20:09, December 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:More like Rosetta Clone'd Thanks for having such a great sense of humor about that little gag. When I was first deciding on who to prank, I considered LOLSKELETONS. With all due respect, that guy is so serious and machine-like, he'd probably break into my museum and start smashing the stone with the Banhammar in the name of Wikia. I'm glad we can laugh about these things. Happy New Year, have a good one! Tyberzannisultra (talk) 22:16, December 31, 2014 (UTC) I'm sure it'll be safe with you. You have such a sound mind! I'm too scared to prank LOLSKELETONS. But I really should get over that fear. Maybe while your out totally not sneaking into a museum Mission Impossible style'' I'll creep up on Skelly and poke him while he sleeps. Think he'll get a kick out of that? Tyberzannisultra (talk) 22:48, December 31, 2014 (UTC) What's that? I can't hear you while I'm putting on my balaclava. Don't worry! I trimmed my fingernails! I'll be as gentle as a summer breeze on the wings of the majestic butterfly that is LOLSKELETONS! Tyberzannisultra (talk) 22:54, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year Hey, Empy. I just wanted to let you know that I’m hosting a New Year blog on the Wiki this year. I’m cracking open the finest wine on this one, you see. If you want to come visit when you’re done in the museum, it can be found here. Tyberzannisultra (talk) 00:26, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Hiya! I was wondering...whenever I try posting new Creepypasta's, the website doesn't let me. One of the stories I tried posting didn't post and I received a message saying: "You might have used a character: !@#$%^&*" Does the Creepypasta Wiki website not allow you to use exclamation points? Hey, I realize you are busy with all you do here. However, over this past year, you have been a big help to me. You've given me tips on things here and there, read and edited my stories and deleted a one or two when they really were bad. Thanks for everything! I'm currently penning out a story which I feel is actually pretty good. Others who have read it liked it (What little I posted so far). It was supposed to be a novella. I'm at 10,000 words in and have just begun to scratch the surface of the story. If you could take some time to read it and critique it, It would really be a big help to me. I'm looking foreward to completing it. I ask that you read it as an editor. If you happen to think it's creepypasta worthy, awesome! It's a Detective Noir story set in modern times. My writing style changes gradually. It's rough but I did the best I could to fix gramatical and spelling errors before posting it. Post is "Novel length pasta. 10,000 words in. Barely scratching the surface. hows it going?" Working title is: "Pasta Noir: Dames, Slugs and the Hatchetman" Thanks for your time and keeping us honest. Thank you! You have shown me that I have no skill in writing a creepypasta by deleting EVERY single one I have written so far. I can finally see I have no hopes in writing field Thanks again for your feedback Sgy0003 (talk) 20:20, January 1, 2015 (UTC)sgy0003 Oh, my apologies on the regional spelling. I did not realize it was spelled differently elsewhere TeknoVagrant (talk) 20:28, January 1, 2015 (UTC) TeknoVagrant Talk Page The talk page for this site is a bit horrifying to be honest. It might do better with this type of Message Wall. It would definitely make replying to massages a lot easier. SilentRanger (talk) 21:04, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi Thank you so much for the helpful tips you've been giving me I really appreciate it I'm learning so much about this amazing community and I will continue to edit and try to help make this community even better Happy Nightmares --CreatureOfNightmares (talk) 00:30, January 2, 2015 (UTC)CreatureOfNightmares I have a question you have an answer So When I do the thing for a couple of pastas I've seen are knock offs or not "up to standards" af you guys decide that its not going to be deleted will I get "Banned"? Sweet Nightmares CreatureOfNightmares (talk) 00:50, January 2, 2015 (UTC)CreatureOfNightmares The Sad Truth As an administrator, you can only do so much. It's not like you can stop me from making new e-mails or changin IP's. It's me, RocketCombo, the guy you banned MONTHS ago. I was Cinnamontoastcrunchguy, Sceptileli, Empyrealisajerk, etc. Maybe you could write a CreepyPasta about this, call it "ADMINS." The story of a 40 something year old chatroom admin, arguing with a child online. It's not like your stories are any scarier than what I've just described. •✞_✞• Your da best Ok thank you I wont use it unless its really really bad or violates the rules :) Sweet Nightmares CreatureOfNightmares (talk) 01:33, January 2, 2015 (UTC)CreatureOfNightmares Possible Admin application? am I able to apply to be a site administrator? Could you tell me how to add all of my stories to my users page? Don't take this as offensive...just a question Well I'm new here, and I just was trying to help my friend TheCreator14 add tags to his pasta so it would be easier to find his stories. However, my question is...why did you delete my story Dysania? I mean, I know it was short and all, but there are many shorter stories on this wikia, and for it to be a cliche, would make a whole bunch of pastas on here be deleted as well. So could you just send me a message regarding the reasoning behind this act? Thank you NightmareCreator12 (talk) 21:42, January 2, 2015 (UTC)NightmareCreator12 Hey, sorry to waste your time, but I'd like to know what caused this deletion. I've taken other peoples' advice and put it in writers workshop. Just tryin' to become a better pasta writer :P BTW, love your pastas, especially A Night in the Hospital! Keep up the good writing!Moblie707 (talk) 01:06, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the helpful hints, that DOES look better. Alstinson (talk) 07:43, January 3, 2015 (UTC) deleted story? I'm confused on why my story was delted. Sorry if I am bothering you.SilentDecapitation (talk) 08:13, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the help! Yeah... Pasting from word can be a pain :P (Sure you already knew that). My passion comes from writing and I hate to see when (potentially) quality material goes to waste. I'll go straight to getting this fixed so your job becomes 1% less painful as I think it is :) .Moblie707 (talk) 08:24, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Raaawr HellO, I have another question I would like to ask...I was wondering where on the page I would go to post a story... CreatureOfNightmares (talk) 19:22, January 3, 2015 (UTC)CreatureOfNightmares P.S I eat babies The irony Lol the hilarious part is I accidentally uploaded the wrong one :D oops haha CreatureOfNightmares (talk) 19:42, January 3, 2015 (UTC) hi i was wondering why my story (Float) was deleted? thanks. Domo502 (talk) 23:29, January 3, 2015 (UTC) WW? Hello May I have the link to the writers workshop in having trouble finding it... Thanks CreatureOfNightmares (talk) 23:37, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Question hey EmpyrealInvective i have a question about my pastacan i use Batman as my main protagonist Coltonjj17 (talk) 00:39, January 4, 2015 (UTC)Coltonjj17 Thanks Thanks Empyreallnvective for the info and also i have just re written my story and wanted to see if it was all good now so here it is Gotham police file #367564 The night was young a beaten and mentally abused Batman was left aching sitting in pain in the Bat cave after weeks of torment by the court of owls. He receives a notice from Commissioner Gordon that Joker has escaped the Akrham asylum once again and was heading to Ace chemicals. Bruce thinks it is going to be another normal confrontation with the Joker that night but one thing was very different tonight. Batman rides into the dark of the night in the Batmobile. Batman arrived at ace chemicals the place that started the clown prince of crimes reign of supremacy. Batman walks in the front door of this abandoned building, the Joker stands there with the most Haynes grin that Batman has ever seen on his face. Right there right in front of him there were the corpses of his two dead, rotting parents hung by a single strand of rope both of their faces were painted with the signature Joker makeup. This just sets Batman over the edge something in his head snaps the Joker has taken it to far this time. The pain and anxiety that the Joker had caused him for all these years from paralyzing Barbara Gordon from the waist down to murdering Jason Todd Batman just let’s all his anger and frustration on the Joker with every punch getting more and even more brutal. The Joker just takes it and encourages him by saying “come on Batsy finish me HAHAHA” but joker knows he wouldn't go that far why would he go that far he hasn’t went this far before. As Joker falls on down onto his knees Batman looks into his beaten and bloody face and snaps his neck with his bloody hands killing him instantly with a loud Crack. Jokers lifeless body lays there as Batman thinks to himself I've finally done it, it's all over now it was that simple. Batman grabbed the joker by the hair and dragged him into the very same chemical vat that turned a petty thief into the most evil person of all time. Batman walked out into the dead of the night with a huge grin on his face. Coltonjj17 (talk) 00:47, January 4, 2015 (UTC)Coltonjj17